


To Her Grace, the Queen of Francia

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: A series of letters between rival Queens Catelyn of Mercia and Cersei of Francia, attempting to defuse a diplomatic tension, only for Catelyn to discover that the source of the tension was different than what it appeared to be.(Written as a prompt for sunkelles, who wanted more Cat/Cersei in the world)





	To Her Grace, the Queen of Francia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



To Her Grace, Queen Cersei of Francia,

 

Once again, Your Grace, it is my pleasure to open a correspondence to the Frankish crown in the interest of clarifying our borders and avoiding any further unpleasantness.  To wit:

Three ships of Frankish soldiers were found on the shores of Mercia.  They appeared to have suffered great hardship in the short journey from your coast to ours.  I would be most pleased to host them here indefinitely as our guests, that they might recover from their evidently grueling journey.  Sadly, their ships were destroyed and they are currently unable to return.

Which reminds me: when might we hope to see the day Your Grace visits us?  We are perhaps less refined than the courts of Francia but I believe we could set a feast before you that would be the envy of your countrymen. 

 

With Highest Regards,  
Her Royal Highness, Catelyn of House Stark,  
Queen of Mercia

 

** 

 

 To Her Royal Highness, Queen Catelyn of Mercia,

 

Your Highness will understand, I am sure, that I cannot possibly leave Paris during such time when we are fending off troublesome Northmen and remaining vigilant for treachery on the part of our neighbors.  In fact just this very week, we captured a pair of spies who we suspect to be of Saxon origin, based upon their armour, but we cannot confirm this, of course, because they will not speak.  You being a friend, Your Highness, I am certain that these spies could not be from Mercia.     

In regard to these ships of Frankish soldiers: I do appreciate your hospitality greatly.  But perhaps it is best if we retrieve them.  I would not wish to strain your resources for so long a time.  And perhaps I might even prevail an additional favour?  Perhaps I shall place these Saxon spies in your custody?  I am certain that they are not Mercian spies, and I trust that the Queen of Mercia is honest and would endeavor to return them to where they came from.  If not, I do hate to think what I, as the protector of my realm, will need to do to deal appropriately with them.  The burden of rule is great indeed, is it not?

Pray tell me, Your Highness, how it is that the ships came to be destroyed?  As ever, I appreciate your attention to this matter.

 

In God’s Name,  
Her Grace, Cersei of House Lannister,  
Queen of Francia

 

** 

 

 To Her Grace, Queen Cersei of Francia

 

Your Grace, I am sure that I do not know how the Frankish ships were destroyed.  Things catch on fire so easily during the dry season in Mercia.

But fear not, your men are comfortable and their captain claims they are all accounted for.  Fortunate that they were not discovered off the coast of Wessex: King Doran is much more ready to assume the worst than I am.  It is quite a good thing, Your Grace, that I know you would never dream of attempting an incursion of any kind upon the shores of Mercia.  Our army and navy is quite a bit more robust that when our forbears faced one another in battle and I would hate to see our two nations’ friendship end so badly for Francia.

You speak of the burden of rule, and indeed it is great.  We hold the lives of so many in our hands.  I know you understand, Your Grace, because you, like me, will do what is best for your people.

 

In Christ,  
Her Royal Highness, Catelyn of House Stark,  
Queen of Mercia

 

** 

 

To Her Royal Highness, Queen Catelyn of Mercia,

 

Indeed.  Our people are our children, and we are mothers to all our subjects.  It is for this reason that I am insisting upon the swift return of our stranded men.  These children cannot be apart from their mother for so long.  Moreover, I cannot continue to impose.  We shall send ships to fetch them, if you are agreeable.  I would not wish to create the perception of a military action. 

Let it be said, I admire Your Highness’s steady temperament in this.

 

In God’s Name,  
Her Grace, Queen Cersei

 

** 

 

 Queen Cersei,

 

I have long suspected that we have much to admire in one another.  Perhaps if our circumstances were more convenient, we might discover what it is. 

I could not possibly ask you to send ships.  We will sail these men back to Paris ourselves. 

My apologies, Your Grace, but what were they doing on the shores of Mercia, again?  I fear my memory fails me.

  

 In the Name of the Father,

Her Royal Highness, Queen Catelyn

 

 **

 

Your Highness,

 

For one with a reputation for cunning, it still eludes your grasp? 

You have suspected, Your Highness, what I have known.  I have watched as you provide for your people, and as you keep Wessex and Northumbria tamed on either side of you.  Forgive me, Your Highness, but you are a force. 

What were my men doing on the shores of Mercia? 

How else could I attract the attention of its queen?

 

In God’s Name,  
Queen Cersei

 

** 

 

Your Grace, 

Surely your words cannot suggest what they seem?  For what purpose would you capture my attentions?

 

**

 

Queen Catelyn,

For the most noble purpose there is, Your Highness.

 

 **

 

Queen Cersei,

 

I have been warned of your silken mouth and slow smile, speaking sweetly to deceive. 

Is it war or marriage you would seek from me?  I shall prepare for both!

 

** 

 

Catelyn, 

Name the time and place!

 

 **

 

 Cersei,

 

The Fields of Nottingham are a very fine place to either die or marry. 

 

 **

 

 Catelyn,

 

Then I shall see you on the Fields of Nottingham, in a fortnight.  I shall be armed with lilacs and a pair of gold rings and be dressed accordingly.  If you provide the feast, I shall provide the priest.

 

 

 

 


End file.
